


Stars Sanses: Endgame

by DatOneNikki



Series: The Star Sanses Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of them are just mentioned but are there during the battle, Author Has No Chill, Betrayal, Brother Feels, Endgame AU, Epic Battles, Half of the characters were dead, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ink and Error have a thing but it's not explicitly stated, Kinda, M/M, Power Couple, Short One Shot, m e m e s, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOneNikki/pseuds/DatOneNikki
Summary: Dream faces off his brother in one last battle.But how is he supposed to defeat someone he's lost so many times.And also has all of the Creators' Stones.And killed half of the entire Multiverse.Yeah, that may be a problem.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Implied Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Star Sanses Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Stars Sanses: Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote very long ago and I'm just reposting this from my Wattpad. May have some cringe. Also I implied at Errink because I had a really unhealthy obsession with that ship.  
> ...  
> I still do.

"You could not live with your own failure, brother." Nightmare spoke with venom lacing each of his words as he watched his poor excuse of a brother trying to continue fighting. He smiled mischievously at that, clearly enjoying himself. "Where did that bring you?... Back... To me."

Nightmare was partially right.  
Dream failed a long time ago when he let his brother collect all of the Creators' Stones and use them to wipe out half of the Multiverse. He failed again when he lost his brother after Killer finally went for the head.  
And he lost once more, when he let his brother from the past come back and do all this, which he didn't know if was all worth it, since it wasn't sure if Reaper's snap worked at all.

Nightmare destroyed their base.  
Wounded his allies, scattering them all around the place thanks to the old versions of his current teammates.

And now, he was alone.  
With no backup, no positive feelings to feed off of- he was helpless.  
But he wasn't going to give in that easily.

The Guardian of Positivity slowly rose up from the ground, grunting as he summoned his bow, gripping it tightly despite the pain because of the wounds all over his arms and entire body.  
He walked forward, limping slightly. He held his head as high as he could in his condition. He wasn't going to let Nightmare win that easily. Not again.

And then he heard it. A familiar voice crackling from the device in his glove, which made him abruptly stop in his tracks, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Hey, Dreamboat."

Dream's entire form shook.  
It can't be-

"On your left."

He slowly turned around, his legs wobbling to the extremes.  
His eye sockets widened in shock at the sight of a familiar-looking portal opening on its own.

And out of it, some familiar faces emerged.  
Science!Sans, holding the rift opening device in his hand, a smirk of satisfaction on his face.  
Red, with his usual frown on his face. Except he looked even angrier than usual.  
And Blue was with them- the only original Star Sans that wasn't dusted all that time ago, but somehow still with the other two.  
He was grinning, though his expression had a tint of seriousness in it.

He looked at Dream, grinning even wider, only to look at the Sci and nodding, who in turn- pressed the button on his device a few more times.  
Which caused even more portals to swirl open, while some droids flew out of the first one along with another skeleton, whom Dream recognized but didn't really know- he was probably from Bird!Tale, but he wasn't sure.

But most importantly, Sanses of all kinds started flooding out of the other portals. Even the ones who were presumed dead after Nightmare's purge.  
And finally, Ink the skeleton himself walked out of one, Broomy on his back and a shit-eating grin on his face. Definitely an improvement from the last time he's seen the Protector- which wasn't that pleasant, because he was forced to watch his friend dust right in front of him...

He spotted the Destroyer, who he'd thought was under the rubble all this time, materializing next to the Artist. The two exchanged a look before prancing forward together with the same expression on their faces.  
Smug readiness.

He spotted Killer and Cross walking up to stand beside him, looks of disbelief on their faces.  
They all looked the same way, is not even more shocked than before, when a huge crash resounded throughout the entire battlefield, Reaper emerging with a few other Sanses from underneath the rubble. The harbinger of death was holding his scythe despite his injured arm.

Dream couldn't believe it.  
Everyone was here.

He wasn't alone.  
They haven't lost the battle yet.  
And they wouldn't. He'd make sure of it.

He looked back at his brother, who was clearly shocked at everything that was going on. It was clear, thanks to the expression of extreme fury on his face.

The Guardian of Positivity smirked, gripping his bow tighter.  
The confidence and other positive feelings of his allies made him stronger, his injuries practically forgotten. They were literally healing as more people came through the portals that Sci had opened.

Blue, Ink, Error, Cross and Killer all the other Sanses gathered in formation, each skeleton holding their respective weapon or having their magic at the ready.  
Dream glanced sideways, his grin widening.

"Star Sanses!"

He exclaimed loudly, an arrow materializing in his hand, immediately loading it onto his bow.  
His voice made literally every Sans smirk.

"Assemble!"

As soon as the word escaped his mouth, he heard Blue and Ink let out screams of determination mixed with fury, a lot of the other skeletons joining in.

And then chaos unleashed, as each of them charged at the enemy army, either flying or running at it.  
Dream ran a bit forward, releasing arrow after arrow, piercing his enemies in either one or two shots. Once in a while, he used his weapon as some sort of baton, whenever somebody got too close, and whacked them away with it.

Meanwhile, Ink...  
Well...  
He was having fun.

He literally rode into battle on a small tide of black paint, which solidified upon crashing into the enemies, successfully trapping quite a lot of them, leaving them helpless.  
Some might've been doomed to suffocation, but he really didn't care at the moment. He doubted he would- though...

He might've been soulless, but he was quite mad, for some reason.  
Being erased from existence wasn't fun at all for him.

And apparently, not only for him.

The Artist grinned widely as he spotted the familiar blue threads tossing enemies aside and away from him while he himself was busy hitting his foes over the head with Broomy.

And soon enough, he came face to face with Error.  
The two just stared at each other for a while, the Destroyer taking care of the enemies trying to sneak attack them while they were trying to talk.

"I sAw yOU lIteRaLly dIe." Error spoke simply, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ink chuckled sheepishly, shrugging gently. "It wasn't really fun for me either."

"I FiGureD tHat." the other sighed, looking away for a brief second. "LiSten, Don'T EvEr dO tHat agAin, OkaY? DeSpiTe EveRytHing... It'S KiNDa BorIng iN tHe MultIversE wiThoUt yOur annOyIng aSs sHowinG uP eveRytIme I EVen ThInk AbOut DestroyIng sOmething."

"Oh, really?" The Artist cooed. "Even after I made you watch the music video?"

Error looked at him in confusion.

"THe wHat?"

"Oh!" Ink facepalmed. "Forget about that! Wrong timeline!" he snickered hysterically.

"... WeIrdo..."

"But you enjoy this weirdo's presence!"

"UNforTunaTely..." the Destroyer rolled his eyes, casually leaning to his left and pulling the other skeleton the same way with his strings, letting a few projectiles fly past them. "I'M gOnNa tHroW yOu UP InTo tHe Air Now, OkaY?"

"Why? Are you in a yeeting mood?" the Artist tilted his head to the side.

"WhaT?- No?" Error blinked. "We botH KnoW wHat YoU cAn ReaLly dO wIth ThaT pAintBrush oF yOurs... I'lL tHrow yOu uP wIth My sTringS and YoU... YOu dO YouR THinG."

"Oooh! Fun!" Ink laughed, earning an eye roll from the other, who just wrapped his strings around him, readying for the yeeting.  
And of course, Ink had to say something.  
"Oh! And kinky too! Well, everything for the fanservice, huh?!"

The Destroyer just looked at him quizzically, shaking his head.  
"Just... JusT fUckIng Go..."  
He pulled his arm back, lifting the other off the ground a bit.

"WAIT! Please yell YEET when you throw me!" the Artist shrieked suddenly.

Error squinted.

"I'Ll dO You One BetTer, YoU sOn Of A bItcH." the skeleton spun around a little, making the Artist screech loudly, but nearly start dying of laughter when he heard Error start speaking again. "ThIs BiTch EmPty... YEET!-"

And with that, he threw the Artist who literally started dying of laughter mid-air.  
But he got a hold of himself just in time to grab his paintbrush and summon lots and lots of paint on it.

He raised it over his head, twirling it slightly, a cocky smirk on his face.  
The Artist spotted Nightmare watching him with a look of genuine surprise on his face.  
His grin widened even more, as he moved his paintbrush, a trail of paint following the tip.

"Bye-bye!" he snickered as he made a massive swipe with Broomy, sending a giant wave of ink rocketing in the direction of Nightmare's army.

The Artist couldn't help but cackle like a maniac as he watched his attack literally drown their opponents in paint.  
On the side note, he was falling- he didn't really worry about that, since he perfectly knew what was going to happen.

He felt layers of thread formed into some sort of blanket cushion his fall, his boney bottom slightly bouncing on it, as he continued laughing.

Out of the corner of his socket, he spotted- and heard, a familiar glitchy Gaster Blaster floating next to him.  
He wiped tears of amusement from his eyes, glancing to his side, snorting when he spotted Error dramatically standing on top of the flying weapon.  
Upon hearing the sound of amusement coming from him, the Destroyer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"YeAh, yEAH, I'm A DramA qUeEn, bLAh, bLaH, BlAh. NoW shUt uP aNd gEt yOur AsS up hErE, wE'vE stilL gOt NiGhtmArE and A feW OtHers tO bEaT."

"Ohhh... You mean that I didn't manage to get as many of them as I wanted?" the Artist pouted as he jumped to his feet, hopping in place for a few seconds, as if he were on a trampoline, before climbing onto the other skeleton's blaster.

"InK, YoU'Ve lItErAlLy TakEn oUt tHe mAjorItY of His ArmY. DO yOu sErioUsLy WaNt mOre?"

"I mean... Yeah! The more, the merrier!" the Protector grinned cheerfully as Error started lowering them down.

"... ARe WE sUre wE'Re bOtH in ThE RigHt rOleS? THat sOundEd aWfuLlY lIkE soMethIng I'vE sAid Once But I'm NoT surE..."

"Oh, don't worry, it's just somebody having fun!" Ink winked at nobody in particular.

The Destroyer just decided to stop their conversation at that for now, having had enough of the Artist's odd behavior for the time being.

He flew them to the center of action, which caught the attention of some remaining foes. They tried attacking them, but the both of them took care of the issue, Error either strangling or tossing the poor fellows away with his strings, while Ink slashed paint AND his brush at people- aka, he either trapped them or hit them over the head.

The two found themselves very close to Nightmare in no time, the two exchanging glances before leaping off and dashing at the lord of negativity, the blaster glitching out from underneath them, only to appear right behind their target.

Nightmare wasn't a fool though.  
He quickly moved his tentacles about, moving the weapon, so that it was aimed above him right before it fired.  
After he'd done that, he harshly tossed it in the Artist's direction, the skeleton swiftly leaping over it, his scarf being slightly pulled because of the sheer force of the throw.  
Error and Ink exchanged crazed glances.

This was going to be fun.  
Really fun.

**Author's Note:**

> All this time ago, I had said that I'd continue this at some point.  
> I still haven't.  
> Also yeah I have no idea what kind of army Nightmare got there and how but  
> it's there, ok? ufuehjfbeurg
> 
> EDIT: Good news, there's an Infinity War one-shot now!


End file.
